Good Night, Nii-san
by Autumn Symphony
Summary: Fail title is fail. China was turned into a kid one day and asked his younger brother to help him up. Will they clash with each other from their historical events or will they forgive and accept one another? A brotherly NiChu with a considerable amount of OOCness and fluff, I guess.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a kid!

**AN: This is my first hetalia fic. English is not my first language and I've tried my best to beta the story myself. Also, this is a brotherly shot between China and Japan with just a tinny winny bit of fluff that I rp-ed with a China roleplayer on Facebook. There are some biased viewpoint in this story because China is angry/annoyed. I love all the personafication of nations in Hetalia so no burns!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH and the characters, they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. I just borrowed them to play for awhile and hopefully return them without any damage. xD However, I do own half the plot, some fillers and the editing, since if I copy-n-paste directly it'll be too short for my liking. =3= The story idea comes from my rp partner.**

**Warnings: OOCness, bromance, some drama at the end.**

_**Italic and Bolded:**_Thoughts

* * *

**(In Beijing, China's House)**

Bright sun rays in the winter morning that slipped through the curtains lit up the traditional Chinese-styled bedroom where China slept in, gently coaxing the ancient country up from his deep slumber. Sitting up and stretched with a big yawn, said nation opened his bleary eyes and immediately sensed that something is not right.

Something was indeed very, _very_ wrong today.

Everything in his room seemed…_larger_?

Quickly jumping down from his now gigantic bed, Yao hurried towards the bathroom, nearly tripping over his suddenly oversized sleepwear, and was shocked to notice that he could only just reached the doorknob, and he can't even reach for his toothbrush without the aid of a chair! Huffing in annoyance and slight fear, he finished washing up and rushed towards the full-length mirror in his wardrobe, only to be paralyzed in front of it in shock.

The mirror reflected a younger version of China that looked no more than seven-years old physically, gaping with wide, dark chocolate eyes straight back at Yao himself.

**_Am I still dreaming aru?_**

Hesitantly, the male moved a hand up to touch the mirror, the reflection copying his every movement. Realization dawned on him that he had been inexplicably, turned into a child. **_By that scone-eating British, no doubt._** China scowled angrily at the thought, memories of an arguments between him and England during a meeting a few days earlier flashed into his mind.

**_I'll show him that even being a child, I can still survive aru!_** At that, the newly-turned-child nation marched down the hallway to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

Apparently, it is easier to be said than done.

"I never thought... Being a child again will be so tiring aru..." Yao panted out as he flopped onto the couch in utter defeat. He tried his best to go about his day, but by midafternoon he was cold as he couldn't reach the thermostat, tired from climbing onto the chairs and counters for food and... A little bit scared. Not that he would admit it out loud.

_**Maybe I should call someone to help me aru.**_The Chinese mused as he quickly formed a list of possible helpers in his mind. England was definitely out of the question, since he was the cause of this crazy mess at the first place, and Yao doubted that the British would be willing to help without boasting about his magic abilities and took advantage of his current state;_** France would only worsen my problem; America was too loud for my liking; and Russia...**_Yao shuddered at the thought. He didn't even want to think about what might happen if he asked Ivan to come over.

**_How about... That's it! _**Yao jumped down the couch and ran towards the table he placed his telephone, pulling a stool with him.**_ I can call Japan aru! _**He climbed onto the stool and dial the Japanese's number as quickly as he can, pressing the receiving end of the phone tightly against his left ear as he wait hopefully for the other to pick up the line.

**(In Tokyo, Japan's House)**

Kiku sipped his still steaming sencha slowly, enjoying the rare silence in his house alone since he became part of the Axis. Not far down the corridor, his house telephone started ringing, slightly startling the black-haired nation. Wondering if Italy was calling for help to save him from some random nations' attacks, he sighed and headed towards the phone and answered it. "Moshi moshi? This is Japan speaking."

Yao released the breath he was unconciously holding back in relief and answered quickly. "Japan! I am China aru!" he said in his child-like voice, "You have to help me aru!"

The Japanese's frowned. Was it just him or did China's voice seemed... squeakier?

"Why should I help you?" he asked in return, frowning at the elder nation's directness. He didn't act like this usually...

"You... just come here aru! *求求你了!" he pleaded, ashamed that he had gone so far but he really had no choice didn't he? Japan was the most sensible person he know beside himself, and he trusted Japan that he would keep this a secret.

To be honest Kiku was shocked. China never beg easily. This must be a serious situation... "Wakatte. I will be there." with that, he hanged up the line.

* * *

*Please

**Reviews of any kind are welcomed. Thank you.**

**~Autumn Symphony**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Hello~ It's le admin again! My most sincere apology for the late update, for things in real life has kept me away. Nevertheless, enjoy the new chapter! :3**

**Warning: Use of nations' names, potential OOCness, and perhaps minor insults. I don't own anything except for half the plot and edits.**

* * *

**(In Beijing, China's House)**

Kiku arrived as fast as he could after the panicked call from Yao. Even though he still held a grudge against the older nation that was supposed to be his elder brother, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling should he rejected the other's call for aid. Hence this was how the Japanese stood awkwardly at the front of the traditional mansion, hidden from the busy city, behind a luxuriously green forest. Kiku shook his head, shaking off the nostalgic feeling that suddenly seemed to crept into his mind, and knocked three times on the huge door ring. His eyes widened upon seeing a child-like China staring up at him with a frown as the door creaked opened.

"C-China-san? What happened?" he asked, not sure what else to say seeing his ex-older brother in this unexpected state.

"It's that stupid England's doing again, no doubt about it aru..." Yao huffed, grabbing Kiku by the pant leg and dragging him inside, trying to hide the little shivers running up and down his body. "Now get in here and help me with the thermostat aru." he demanded, keeping his face away from the now physically older Japan to keep his expressions hidden.

Kiku sighed, letting himself be led by Yao and into his home, not missing the suppressed shivers emitted by the small child. He hurried inside with him to switch on the thermostat. "I'll ask England-san about this tomorrow during the world conference meeting." He said, a hardly noticible smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as the room temperature increased considerably.

"Xie xie ni aru..." Yao mumbled, holding tightly to the other man's leg without even really realizing it. He felt... really vulnerable like this. But when he heard what he said, he shook his head furiously, his tone panic, "No-! If anybody finds out I'm trapped like this, they'll try to take advantage of my country for sure aru!" He can't take that much of a risk as to let others know about his problem!

Kiku knelt down so that he was eye-leveled with the ponytail-ed male and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll ask him in private then. But now..." He trailed off, not really know how to deal with this situation. "I can...ano... Stay, if you want." Kiku offered, feeling bad to see him so upset. He used to be Japan's big brother afterall.

Yao swallowed and nodded, looking up at him with just as much confusion and worry. If Kiku thought he was confused, Yao was ten times more.

"...You will?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course I will. We were living together long time ago, and you used to help me so many times when I was young." He said with a small smile, "Have you eaten?"

"... Nothing hot..." Yao replied softly, his fingers knitting together a little in concern. "Xie xie..." He reached up and tentatively took his brother's hand, praying that the other would not shake it away. It hurts him deeply to know that all the little ones he used to take care of eventually left him to himself like they've never know each other before.

"No... Thank you for the trust you have in me, Yao-san." Kiku knelt down and hugged him slightly, just like the other did when he was still a child. Yao smiled a little, "Of course, you're my brother..." and hugged Kiku back tightly, pouting just a little as he pulled away. He'd definetely needed a hug.

"Show me the kitchen then." he said standing up, a hand still holding Yao's. The Chinese boy nodded and squeezed Kiku's hand just a little. "This way..." he lead him through the dining room and to the kitchen.

* * *

**ANNND that's it for now! Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next Chappy~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**I'm back! I apologise for the delay, I still have things going on in college. Neverteless, enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to repeat this? w**

* * *

The kitchen was a disaster.

To say the Japanese was shock to see the scene in front of him is an understandment. The kitchen looked like it had just survived from a hurricane. "What were you trying to do?" Kiku said, sounding slightly taken back.

Yao swallowed nervously, "W-well, I had to fish through stuff to get what I wanted aru, and um... I kind of.. knocked stuff over, and I can't work the vacuum aru... " He bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "Please dont be mad aru..." Wait, why was he apologising? It's not his fault this happen! Yao kept his gaze on the floor, the potion really had done a lot to him...

"No need to apologise, China...kun." he said, confused and slightly startled. "I'm not mad. This is your home and I understand that it is difficult for you to do normal stuffs in this form..." He sighed, placing some fallen pots and pans aside in order to have some space to walk on, relieved to see that nothing dangerous had fallen from the kitchen table. He opened the fridge and scanned the ingredients. "Is steam rice with fried fish alright with you?" he asked.

"Okay..." He swallowed a little, scooting some empty boxes aside and following him inside the kitchen. "Shi, that sounds good." Yao hauled himself up onto one of the barstools to watch him.

Kiku turned his attention towards the preparation and started to wash the rice with a pot before putting it into the rice cooker. He then take out some small fish out of the fridge, placing them beside the wok. Suddenly realise that he couldn't find the cooking oil, he turned around to ask. "Um... Where's the oil?" Now that he had a good look at the other, the Japanese can't help but thought about how cute Yao was in his child form.

"On the top shelf, third cabinet over." Yao said quietly, blinking a little as he saw Kiku keeping his gaze for a bit longer than usual."Hn? What is it aru?" He asked, pushing his hair back from his forehead to reveal a pair of rather large, oval eyes. Yao was pretty embarrassed for anyone to see him like this, considering he had grown up before most of the other countries were even born.

Kiku's face turned scarlet upon being found out staring openly at the other. "Nothing." he said a little too quickly, reaching for the shelf to get the oil. Yao hummed and frowned a little, not convinced. Kiku was acting odd... He hoped his brother wasn't sick...

"Are you okay? I promise that you can leave as soon as this lifts aru. I know you are busy aru..."

"I-I'm fine..." Kiku muttered, his face still flushing in embarrassment. Litting up the fire, he carefully pour some oil into the pan and dropped the fish in to fry after the oil is heated. "It's okay... I'm quite free today so..." he trailed off, unsure of that to say.

"Oh..." Yao trailed off a bit as well, biting his fingers for a moment before looking at the other and hopping down, going to give his brother an awkward leg-hug. "Xie xie..."

Kiku smiled softly and lean down so that he was at eye-level with his big-brother-turned-child after making sure he could left the fire unattended for a few seconds. It has been awhile since any one of them had spend so much time with each other, and it pained the Japanese man as he recalled their happy times together as a family. "You are welcome, nii-san." he said just above a whisper, and pulled Yao to a hug, just like the other had done when he was young.

Yao hugged him back tightly, some tears brimming in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but this whole time, he'd been so scared... Scared this was permanent, scared he'd be stuck as a child forever. Kiku let go of Yao after few moments to finish and set up the table for their meal without a word. They ate in silence too, the Japanese not wanting to speak for fear of breaking the tranquil atmosphere.

"You can say something if you want to aru. I'm still me..." Yao offered, having some trouble with his chopsticks. His tiny, chubby hands weren't the best for holding things.

"Hai, I know that..." He trailed off, noticing the other was having difficulty to use the chopstick. "Do you want a spoon?" not waiting for an answer, Kiku stood and went to get one for him.

"Shi..." He said, seeing the other man get up anyway. It was nice of him ... "You, um, didn't have to..."

He smiled just the slightest as he returned to the dining table with the utensil. "I know. But I want to. Here." he handed it to Yao and resumed eating. Yao took it and thanked him, thinking things over in his own mind. He was lucky Japan was here. He was lucky to still get help from him, considering what happened between them all those years ago, and what was still happening now.

"Ano... What have you done to England-san, anyway?" Kiku asked, sounding sincerely confused. He had never thought of his older brother to anger the Britian so much to deserve a spell like this.

"I closed off all of his ports lately..." Yao grumbled. " He started it though, what with trying to impede trade between me and the other countries..." He grumbled, kicking his legs. Kiku nodded, indicating that he understood the problem. "Souka... That's not your fault then. I'll see if I can do something about it."

"It's not really your problem though, I can try my best to do it on my own, it's just..." Yao frowned in worry. He couldn't sign for anything now.. his handwriting was terrible.

Smiling slightly in understandment when the other looked at his small hands with a troubled expression, Kiku finished the sentence for him. "Paperwork?"

Yao nodded after a bit. "I can't even write my own signature... I'm not really sure how I'm going to send out cash checks, or sign for anything... " Not that anyone would allow a kid anywhere near a bank.. Ugh...this was so irritating.

Kiku frowned, "You haven't talk to your boss yet?"

Yao paused and dropped his head, playing with the remaining rice in the bowl with his spoon. "He wouldn't even know it was me... he'd think it was some kid playing a joke aru..."

"No. He will know it's you." Kiku said firmly, looking at the child that was looking back at him, curious as to know what he was setting his mind onto. "I'm going with you. First thing tomorrow." he added, noting now that the sun had already set. Yao swallowed the rest of his food and smiled, sitting back in his chair and setting his hands on his belly. "I just, I don't want anyone to see me like... This."

The Japanese male tried to find something to protest, but failed. "We'll see if the spell will be broken tomorrow. I don't think you want to be like this forever, do you?" Yao shook his head.

"I don't think so... Arthur's magic isn't that powerful. I'd be more scared if it was Scotland aru." He murmured, looking outside and feeling distinctly depressed. He scooted down off his chair after finishing the rest of the meal, "I suppose you'll be leaving now aru..."

The statement brought a frown onto Kiku's face. Did the other not want his company? He sighed and stood up, placing the leftover fish into the fridge before gathering the empty bowls to the sink to get washed, his back turned towards the small Chinese boy as he did not trust himself to hide his pained expression well enough. "I know I can't help you with paperwork, but I am... worried." Really worried, to be exact.

That caused an immediate reaction of snapping his head towards the taller male from Yao, who could hardly believe what he just heard which also caused a flicker of hope within him. "I... kept your room as it was, if- if... You want to take anything, you may..." and if you want to stay, you may, too. But he did not say those words out loud. He did not want to be rejected anymore.

"You still keep my room?" he asked, surprised.

"Shi. Quite inconvenient aru. France took quite an interest in me, as did Ivan-"Yao muttered, nodding and playing with his ponytail. However, before he could finish the sentence, Kiku spoke out.

"Domo, Yao-san."

"W-what?"

"I said... Domo. I'll stay for today." he said hesistantly, not sure of the other's reaction for being so bold, and in his own opinion, thick-skinned, for accepting the offer. After all, he HAD done something bad to Yao in the past.

"Hn." Yes, he knew bringing Kiku in here was bold, and frankly, a bit stupid, considering their past, but.. He knew that Japan could never hurt a child. Even if the child was China himself. "All right, this way aru."

* * *

**Alrighty! One more chappy to go~ Thanks for stopping by to read this story! :3**

**Once again, reviews are most welcomed~**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodnight, Nii-san

**And now the final chapter. Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: You already know what it is.**

* * *

They walked in tensed silence, their bare feet making contact to the old wooden floor the only sound that echoed along the dimly lit corridor as Kiku followed Yao through the path that was both familiar and alien to him. He paused at a turn to look at the family portrait hanging on the wall, it was a picture of him, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong and South Korea. The later three were still pretty young at that time, and he was still a teenager, staring into the camera with a faint smile with Yao's arm draped around his shoulder, a closed-eye, teeth-flashing smile on the oldest nation's face. How long has it been there? How long has all of them gathered and spend time together? How long have they been... alone?

Yao sighed, keeping his gaze on the floor to hide his forlorn expression. It's been awhile for all of them. He cleared his throat to get Kiku's reaction before continuing down a few doors before stopping all together. "Here we are aru." He pointed at the door that seemed to loom in front of him, giving the silent Japanese a key and gesturing for him to go inside. It was about time they started mending the gap in their relationship, and Yao was willing to meet him halfway.

Kiku stepped in warily, memories flashed through his mind when he scanned the surroundings. Even the worn cape he kept behind the door was still there, covered in a thin layer of dust. "I am grateful of you for letting me stay. I... I don't deserve your kindness." he muttered the last part, it hurts to remember, but no matter how much he regretted it now, what had passed has passed, and nothing in his power can ever change it.

Yao watched him for a moment, as if searching for something. "Of course you do aru." He smiled just a little. "This has always been your home, Kiku." he turned back to walk out of the room. "I'll be next door if you need me aru."

"H-hai..." Kiku nodded, too overwhelmed by the feelings within him to say anything else. Before the door was closed, however, he paused. "Yao-kun?"

The small child stopped and turned back, not sure what the other was going to say, or do. "Y-yes?"

Kiku's expression softened as he spoke those heavily accented words gently, "Wan an, Ge ge. Um… Xie xie." he blushed, waiting for Yao's reaction nervously.

Yao blinked in surprise. Had he really just heard...? He walked over and hugged Kiku around his waist tiptoed, murmuring, "Mei guan xi... Wo hai shi ai ni de... Zhen de, di di..."***** and closed his eyes. Brother... How long had it been since Yao had called Kiku brother?

Kiku hugged back, relief washed over him when he heard and, even though took him a few moment to translate in his head, understood the other's reply. "I'm so sorry nii-sama... So so sorry... For everything I've done." Feeling the lump stuck in his throat and the dampness in his eyes, he went silent again and closed them, unwilling to shed tears in front of his brother.

"I've already forgave you, aru..." Yao said softly, keeping his small arms around him for a moment longer before pulling away."G-goodnight, Kiku..."

"Goodnight, Nii-san." he said with a small smile, watching as his big brother's small form retreated and disappeared into the room beside his.

* * *

**There you go! FIN~**

_***Mei guan xi... Wo hai shi ai ni de... Zhen de. - It's okay... I still love you... Really, little brother...**_

**I am currently debating on posting an omake for this story, where China was turned back to his original physical form. However, if I have to do that I'll have to think of the plot myself as this is not within the roleplay me and my friend had. In other words, if you want to read it you'll have to wait for an insane delay seeing how real life love me so, and with exams around the corner... *sighs***

**Anyways, thank you everyone for staying to read the whole story! I greatly appreciate all your support. :3**

**~Autumn**


End file.
